Supposed to be
by UjiHosh
Summary: Dalam hidup ini, tak semua yang kau inginkan bisa kau dapatkan. Dalam kasus ini, Jihoon adalah yang tak bisa Soonyoung dapatkan. - SoonHoon (Soonyoung Jihoon(


**Supposed to be**

 **Tittle:** Supposed to be

 **Cast:** Soonyoung Jihoon and others

* * *

Di tengah lapangan basket sekolah terlihat banyak sekali siswa atau siswi yang berkeliaran. Entah itu siswa yang bermain atau hanya sekedar lewat. Hal itu adalah hal biasa. Tapi satu yang istimewa di sini hanyalah seorang siswa bermata sipit yang sedang meggiring bola menuju ring. Menghindari setiap pemain yang mencoba merebut bola itu darinya, dan pada saat yang tepat ia melompat dan melempar bola itu menuju ring, masuk tepat di tengah ring dan membuahkan teriakan bahagia dari teman-temannya. Namja itu membagi senyum khasnya pada teman satu kelompoknya.

Ya, itu memang hal biasa bagi semua orang tapi tidak bagi Jihoon. Itu adalah hal yang em... apa kata yang tepat saat kau melihat sesuatu yang menimbulkan rasa bahagia dan puas? Seperti itulah. Aneh, tapi Itu yang Jihoon rasakan. Terlebih saat melihat namja itu memamerkan senyum kekanakannya.

Namja itu Soonyoung. Kwon Soonyoung. Namja yang jika sedang tertawa akan tampak seperti anak kecil tapi bisa jadi sangat seksi saat ia sedang serius akan sesuatu, seperti saat ia sedang serius dengan dance-nya.

Jihoon sudah mengamati hal itu sejak pertama ia masuk sekolah ini. Dan ia selalu menganggap senyum Soonyoung itu semacam penyakit menular saat mendapati dirinya secara tidak sadar tersenyum setiap kali melihat dia tersenyum.

Saat pertama kali Seungkwang menyadari hal itu ia langsung bertanya, "Sebenarnya pacarmu itu siapa sih? Wajahmu itu terlihat sangat ingin memacari si Soonyoung itu."

"Aku mengaguminya. Itu hal normal." Dan Jihoon akan berkata demikian sebagai pembelaannya.

Ya, Jihoon itu digin dan dia juga punya mulut pedas yang sangat kontras dengan wajah menggemaskanya. Seungkwang sendiri adalah teman Jihoon yang paling betah dengannya. Sebenarnya temannya tidak bisa dibilang sedikit juga, tapi diantara semuanya memang hanya Boo Seungkwang sahabat kental Jihoon.

Hari ini adalah hari perkumpulan klub vocal. Jihoon termasuk di dalamnya, Seungkwang sebenarnya juga ikut tapi dia ada jadwal kencan dan dia hanya bilang bahwa suaranya sudah bagus tanpa perlu dilatih sebagai alasannya pada Jihoon. Padahal Jihoon sudah tahu yang sebenarnya.

Beberapa anggota klub sudah datang saat Jihoon memasuki ruangan. Beberapa teman menyapanya dan Jihoon hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan. Jihoon itu kaku dan tak pandai untuk memulai percakapan. Ia hanya mendengarkan lagu melalui earphone sambil menunggu ketua klub datang.

Sebenarnya, Jihoon sudah mulai bosan dengan kegiatan klub ini. Mungkin dulu ia berpikir bahwa klub ini sangat menyenangkan karena ia memang suka bernyanyi. Tapi pendapatnya berangsur-angsur berubah saat ia tak sengaja lewat di depan ruang klub dance.

Suara musik yang menghentak membuatnya penasaran, jadi ia melengokkan kepalanya ke jendela. Di dalam sana ada seseorang yang sedang asyik meliukkan tubuhnya. Orang itu adalah Soonyoung. Sejak saat itu, ia tidak sadar juga mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai dengan tempo musik yang ia dengar. Ia mulai tertarik pada dance. Dan alasan kenapa ia mulai tertarik dance, bisa dibilang karena Jihoon menikmati kegiatan itu, dan ia menikmati kegiatan itu mungkin karena Soonyoung juga menikmatinya. Ngh~ kurang lebih seperti itu.

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatian semua mata yang berada dalam ruangan, termasuk Jihoon. Itu si ketua klub, ia bersama seseorang.

"Selamat siang, semua."

Semua anggota membalas secara serempak.

"Aku membawa anggota baru. Mungkin beberapa sudah mengenalnya, dia adalah wakil ketua klub dance. Kwon Soonyoung."

Setelah itu, Jihoon sudah tak terlalu memperhatikannya lagi. Ia merasa gugup entah terhadap apa. Dan saat ia mengangkat wajahnya, ia melihat Soonyoung sudah duduk di kursi di sampingnya.

"Hai." Soonyoung menyapa Jihoon dengan senyuman terlampau lebar hingga matanya tenggelam.

Jihoon mematahkan teorinya sendiri tentang senyum Soonyoung yang menular. Kali ini ia tidak ikut tersenyum. Mungkin karena gugup? Ataukah mungkin ia sudah over dosis?

"Lee Jihoon?"

Jihoon tetap diam saat namanya disebut Soonyoung, tapi alisnya mengkerut heran. Soonyoung tahu namanya?

"Lee Jihoon, benar? Aku Kwon Soonyoung, senang berkenalan denganmu."

Jihoon tersenyum kaku, dan membungkuk tapi tetap tak berbicara apa-apa. Ia terkejut, Soonyoung tahu namanya dan bahkan memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. Jihoon ingin tersenyum karena gembira, tapi pipinya terlalu kaku dan panas. Ia merasa ... spesial?

"Lee Seokmin? Perkenalkan, aku Kwon Soonyoung. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Jihoon melirik ke sebelahnya. Soonyoung sudah sibuk memperkenalkan dirinya pada semua orang, dan dia menghapal hampir semua nama orang yang ada di ruangan ini. Ini mengejutkan, dan juga mengecewakan bagi Jihoon. Tambah mengecewakan karena ia sudah berpikir berlebihan.

.

* * *

.

"Lee Jihoon."

Jihoon menoleh saat mendengar namanya disebut, tapi ia tak melihat ada seseorang di belakangnya. Ia mengedikkan bahu dan kembali melanjutkan bacaannya.

"Lee Jihoon."

Jihoon berdecak, kali ini ia tak berbalik dan tetap serius dengan bacaannya. Ia sedang berada di perpustakaan, mencari reverensi untuk salah satu tugasnya. Ia sendiri, dan orang gila mana lagi selain Seungkwang yang mengenalnya. Tentu kali ini bukan Seungkwang karena dia sedang berada di kantin sekarang.

"Lee Jihoon."

Jihoon berniat menghiraukan suara itu tapi kenapa suara itu terdengar sangat dekat, seperti berada tepat di belakang telinganya. Jihoon berbalik dengan cepat, takut orang asing itu sembunyi lagi.

Dan Jihoon hampir terjungkal saat melihat Soonyoung di belakangnya dengan senyum khasnya.

"Kau..." Jihoon menggantung kalimatnya dan menunjuk Soonyoung tepat di depan wajahnya.

Soonyoung memajukan wajahnya hingga telunjuk Jihoon menyentuh hidungnya, dan setelahnya ia tersenyum makin lebar.

"Lee Jihoon, kau sedang baca apa? Kenapa serius sekali?"

Jihoon menarik telunjuknya dari hidung Soonyoung dan kembali menghadap bukunya. Soonyoung mengikuti pergerakan Jihoon dan duduk di kursi di samping namja mungil itu.

"Hanya sedang mengerjakan tugas, dan tiba-tiba dingganggu oleh seseorang hingga konsentrasiku buyar."

"Wah... Lee Jihoon, orang itu pasti berpengaruh sekali bagimu hingga kau rela mengalihkan perhatianmu padanya."

Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Soonyoung tajam. Biasanya hal ini ampuh untuk membungkam Seungkwang, tapi tampaknya itu tidak ampuh bagi Soonyoung. Dan lagi, apa maksud ucapan Soonyoung barusan? Apa dia merasa dirinya sangat berpengaruh bagi Jihoon? Jihoon ingin mendengus mendengarnya tapi batal, karena ucapan itu tak sepenuhnya salah.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Lee Jihoon. Aku di sini sedang menunggu Seokmin, katanya ia ingin mengerjakan tugas bersama tapi dia belum datang dan aku melihatmu jadi aku ke sini."

Jihoon hanya mengangguk menanggapi dan tetap fokus pada bacaannya. Meski itu Soonyoung, ia tetap tak ingin diganggu jika sedang serius. Tapi karena itu Soonyoung, Jihoon jadi tidak tega menendangnya dari sini.

Soonyoung terus bercerita, dan Jihoon tetap akan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Itu terus berulang hingga satu kalimat Soonyoung yang membuat Jihoon terkejut.

"Jihoon, kalau diperhatikan kau ini menggemaskan. Kecuali kening berkerutmu. Cobalah untuk lebih sering tersenyum, aku yakin akan banyak orang yang akan mencubit pipimu karena gemas. Mungkin aku juga akan termasuk di dalamnya."

Setelahnya Soonyoung tertawa keras karena ucapannya sendiri.

Jihoon mencoba untuk kembali fokus pada bacaannya, tapi otaknya tak bisa berhenti memutar ulang kalimat Soonyoung. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan berbagai pujian, tapi ia belum bisa menghandle jika pujian itu dilontarkan oleh seseorang yang ia kagumi hingga ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Lihatlah, kau benar-benar mendengarkan saranku."

Soonyoung histeris melihat senyum Jihoon, ia benar-benar tidak santai hanya karena lengkungan kecil di bibir Jihoon disertai matanya yang menyipit karena tersenyum.

Jihoon mencoba mengontrol wajahnya agar berhenti tersenyum, tapi itu sangat sulit. Ada dua faktor penyebabnya, yaitu faktor luar dan dalam. Faktor luarnya adalah Soonyoung sangat lucu karena namja itu terus melonjak-lonjak kecil sambil tertawa bahagia padanya, dan faktor dalamnya itu adalah karena hatinya merasa berbunga-bunga karena pujian Soonyoung.

Dan akhirnya Jihoon tertawa terbahak, hingga air matanya keluar. Mereka tertawa bersama hingga penjaga perpustakaan yang baru saja kembali dari toilet menegurnya dengan keras. Mereka berhenti tertawa lalu saling berpandangan karena merasa bodoh.

Saat penjaga perpustakaan kembali ke kursinya, Soonyoung cekikikan lagi dan Jihoon masih belum bisa mengontrol senyumnya.

Sunyi kembali mendominasi keduanya, hingga saat namja tinggi dengan hidung mancung dan senyum lebarnya melangkah memasuki perpustakaan.

"Oh, itu Seokmin. Jihoon aku permisi, sampai jumpa lagi." Soonyoung pamit setelah orang yang ia tunggu datang.

Soonyoung bangkit dari kursinya hendak menghampiri Seokmin, tapi baru dua kali ia melangkah ia kembali berbalik.

"Jihoon, tentanh senyum itu aku serius." ucapnya dan kembali melangkah.

Jihoon tak menjawab, ia hanya diam lalu tersenyum sendiri. Dan Jihoon menutup bukunya, ia tak akan bisa konsentrasi lagi karena percakapannya dengan Soonyoung barusan.

Ia yakin, ia hanya mengagumi sosok Soonyoung yang di satu sisi bisa jadi sangat menggemaskan, dan di lain sisi bisa jadi sangat seksi. Ia mengagumi Soonyoung yang pandai hampir dalam segala hal.

Ia yakin ia hanya mengagumi Soonyoung karena Soonyoung pandai membuat orang lain tertawa dan di saat bersamaan juga mampu membuat orang lain berbunga-bunga.

Oh, yang terakhir itu mungkin hanya Jihoon.

Tapi soal tertawa, Jihoon tak pernah benar-benar tertawa bersama orang yang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Ia hanya akan tertawa bersama orang yang membuat dia nyaman. Sejauh ini hanya keluarganya, Seungkwang, dan Mingyu yang mampu mebuat Jihoon benar-benar nyaman. Tapi Soonyoung ... oh, itu hal baru.

.

* * *

.

"Seungkwang, aku benar-benar akan menendangmu keluar dari tempat ini jika kau membuat suara sekecil apapun."

"Saya mengerti, tuan muda." kata Seungkwang, lalu mencibir Jihoon yang sedang berbaring manja di atas kasurnya yang nyaman. Ugh~ Seungkwang juga tak ingin ke sini jika bukan untuk menyalin tugas matematika Jihoon. Karena menurutnya, Jihoon jadi lebih sensitif jika sedang berada di kamarnya.

"Seungkwang?"

Seungkwang mengira bahwa Jihoon sudah berada dalam alam mimpinya sampai saat Jihoon memanggilnya. Ia tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap Jihoon saja. Ingat peringatan Jihoon padanya tadi?

"Menurutmu aku ini orang seperti apa?" lanjut Jihoon.

Seugkwang masih belum menjawab, Jihoon belum menyuruhnya 'kan? Jadi ia hanya terus menatap Jihoon.

Jihoon menghembuskan nafasnya keras, "Aku bertanya padamu berarti aku sudah memperbolehkanmu bicara, Boo Seungkwang."

"Yaa~ kau itu orang yang kaku, dingin dan jalan pikiranmu itu terlalu lurus, kau tahu?"

"Itu terdengar sangat buruk." balas Jihoon. Suaranya mengecil, mungkin karena agak ragu dengan kalimatnya. Jadi Seungkwang lalu menjawabnya dengan serius.

"Dengarkan lanjutannya dulu. Kau itu juga pintar, dan baik. Kau peduli pada orang lain, meski orang lain dalam kasus ini hanya orang terdekatmu tapi kau itu memang baik. Dan satu lagi, meski kau menyangkalnya dengan segenap jiwa dan ragamu tapi kenyataannya kau itu mengemaskan, lucu, imut, kecil, mu- aaAAKKK..."

Oops~ yang terakhir itu Seungkwang memang kelepasan, ia terlalu antusias. Jihoon sangat marah jika dikatai kecil, mungil, pendek, kerdil dan sejenisnya. Jadi Seungkwang hanya mengelus dada saat bantal Jihoon mendarat di wajahnya karena itu memang salahnya.

"Maaf, tapi kau mengucapkan kata terlarangnya. Dan cepatlah, aku ingin tidur. Kau merusak nafsu ingin tidurku." omel Jihoon dan memunggungi Seungkwang.

"Iya, bawel." Balas Seungkwang yang hanya diucapkannya dalam hati, takut benda lain kembali melayang ke arahnya. Untung barang yang paling dekat dengan Jihoon tadi itu hanya bantal. Bayangkan jika itu benda keras lain, batu bata misalnya. Ouch~ ia masih ingin tittle sarjana menghiasi namanya, bukannya tittle 'mendiang'.

"Jihoon, aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih, dan aku akan segera pulang agar kau bisa melanjutkan ritualmu."

Seungkwang pamit pada Jihoon. Tapi sebelum benar-benar melangkah keluar, ia melempar Jihoon dengan bantal yang Jihoon gunakan untuk melemparnya tadi dan mendarat tepat di wajah. Lalu berlari keluar setelah ia tertawa sangat keras. Balas dendam itu indah, kawan.

Jihoon ingin marah, tapi ia tak bisa benar-benar marah pada Seungkwang. Jadi ia diam saja. Ia sebenarnya ingin tidur, tapi ada yang terus menghantui otaknya sedari tadi.

Perkataan Soonyoung padanya tempo hari lalu terus menghantui kepalanya. Ia tak tahu, sebenarnya tak ada yang spesial dengan perkataan Soonyoung itu jadi harusnya ia bisa melupakannya secepat kedipan mata. Aih~ benar-benar membuat frustasi.

Andai saja semua berjalan seperti saat sebelum Soonyoung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan klub vocal tentunya Soonyoung tak akan menghantui hari-hari Jihoon. Dan ia akan tetap mengagumi Soonyoung dari balik jendela kelasnya saja.

Sebenarnya hanya Jihoon yang berpikir Soonyoung menhantuinya. Ia berpikir demikian bukan karena Soonyoung terus mengikutinya, hanya saja intensitas pertemuan mereka bisa dibilang meningkat karena mereka satu klub. Dan saat kembali ke rumah, otaknya secara otomatis akan mereka ulang semua interaksinya bersama Soonyoung.

.

* * *

.

Hari-hari di sekolah berjalan seperti biasa, Soonyoung juga masih terus menyapa Jihoon seperti biasa. Yang tak biasa di sini adalah Jihoon. Semakin kesini ia semakin merasa bahwa Soonyoung menyapanya terlalu sering, berbicara padanya terlalu sering, tersenyum dan menatapnya terlalu sering. Hal itu membuat spekulasi aneh dalam otak Jihoon bahwa Soonyoung tertarik padanya.

Jihoon mungkin sadar, tapi ia terus menyangkal perasaannya bahwa ia sendiri juga mulai tertarik pada Soonyoung. Hingga pada saat Seungkwang mengajukan pertanyaan yang menurutnya gila.

"Jihoon, akhir-akhir ini kau jadi aneh. Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

Seungkwang mungkin hanya asal bertanya saja, karena ia tak menunggu Jihoon untuk menjawabnya. Tapi siapa sangka kalau pertanyaan itu terus berputar di otak Jihoon.

Apa ia sedang jatuh cinta? Tapi seperti apakah orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu? Dan lagi ia jatuh cinta pada siapa?

Dan nama Soonyoung langsung terucap dalam hatinya.

Apa benar ia jatuh cinta pada Soonyoung?

Jihoon menutup matanya erat dan menghembuskan nafasnya keras.

Ia jatuh cinta pada Soonyoung.

Lee Jihoon jatuh cinta pada Kwon Soonyoung.

Tidak, ia hanya mengagumi Soonyoung.

.

* * *

.

"Hai Soonyong."

Soonyoung menoleh saat seseorang memanggilnya. Itu Seungkwang, sahabat Jihoon dan juga teman satu klubnya.

"Oh, hai. Ada apa, Seungkwang?"

Seungkwang menyerahkan tumpukan buku pada Soonyoung, yang diterimanya dengan wajah mengkerut heran.

"Park saem menyuruhku mengantar ini ke kelasmu, berhubung karena kita bertemu di sini jadi aku menyerahkan ini padamu saja."

Soonyoug mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Terima kasih."

"Ne, bye Soonyoung. Kajja, Jihoon." Pamit Seungkwan dan menarik Jihoon yang ternyata berdiri di belakang Seungkwang. Jihoon itu kecil, jadi tubuhnya sepenuhnya tertutupi oleh tubuh Seungkwang yang montok.

Soonyoung juga baru menyadari kehadiran Jihoon, ia tersenyum cerah.

"Hai, Lee Jihoon." Sapanya, tapi hanya dibalas senyuman kaku oleh namja itu.

Soonyoung tahu Jihoon tak pernah bisa jadi orang yang terlalu ramah, tapi Jihoon yang tadi itu terlalu dingin. Jihoon memang biasanya dingin, tapi tadi Jihoon hanya tersenyum terpaksa menjawab sapaannya tanpa menatapnya sedikitpun. Bagi Soonyoung itu hal aneh. Tapi Soonyoung mencoba melupakan hal itu dan segera kembali ke kelasnya.

Saat jam pulang sekolah, Soonyoung melihat Jihoon sedang berjalan sendirian di koridor yang menuju ke pintu gerbang depan. Ia tersenyum senang dan menghampiri Jihoon.

"Selamat siang, Jihoon." Sapanya.

Soonyoung lalu tertawa saat Jihoon terlonjak kaget. Tapi setelah melihatnya, Jihoon memasang tampang datarnya lagi.

"Jihoon, kau sedang ada masalah? Wajahmu tampak seperti sedang sedih."

Jihoon memang memasang wajah datarnya, tapi Soonyoung malah melihat bahwa Jihoon sedang memasang wajah sendunya. Dan ucapan Soonyoung barusan membuahkan helaan nafas kecil dari bibir Jihoon.

"Wajahku memang seperti ini, kau yang berlebihan."

"Tapi matamu sudah cukup menggambarkan perasaanmu, kau tahu?"

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau bisa bahasa mata? Wah, itu hebat."

Soonyoung diam mendengar sarkasme Jihoon. Sudah hampir satu minggu ia mengenal Jihoon, dan itu sudah cukup baginya untuk menghafal semua gerak-gerik namja itu. Hari ini Jihoon memang berubah, ia memang dingin tapi hari ini ia lebih seperti es yang membeku. Dan Soonyoung penasaran, kenapa Jihoon berubah? Tapi apa haknya untuk mengetahui semua tentang Jihoon?

"Jihoon?"

Itu panggilan untuk Jihoon, mereka berdua serentak berhenti tapi Soonyoung yang paling pertama menoleh. Lebih tepatnya hanya Soonyoung yang menoleh.

Orang yang memanggil Jihoon itu makin mendekat, dan saat ia sudah berhadapan dengan Jihoon, Soonyoung hanya diam menyaksikan.

"Jihoon, aku menunggumu di depan kelasmu tapi kau malah meninggalkanku."

Jihoon tersenyum, senyum yang tidak lebih baik dari senyum yang diperlihatkannya pada Soonyoung tadi.

"Maaf."

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang."

Orang itu sudah menarik lengan Jihoon, tapi Jihoon menahan tangannya yang ditarik dan menoleh pada Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung, aku duluan. Sampai jumpa." Pamitnya, lalu mengikuti langkah orang itu.

Soonyoung mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia tadinya ingin pulang tapi kejadian barusan membuat perasaannya campur aduk, jadi ia berbalik arah.

Soonyoung bukannya tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu siapa namja yang pulang bersama Jihoon barusan, ia sangat tahu. Namja itu Mingyu, kekasih Jihoon. Namja yang terkenal karena kepintaran dan ketampanannya. Namja yang baru-baru ini mengikuti lomba di luar kota mewakili sekolahnya dan baru kembali kemarin.

Lalu kenapa Soonyoung harus marah? Tidak, ia tidak marah pada Mingyu ataupun Jihoon. Ia marah pada dirinya yang tak mampu mengendalikan perasaannya. Ia terlalu tertarik pada Jihoon. Jihoon membuatnya penasaran dengan semua yang ada pada dirinya.

Soonyoung masuk klub vocal juga karena ingin lebih mengenal Jihoon, agar bisa berteman dengannya dan nyatanya Jihoon lebih tertutup dari yang ia bayangkan. Tapi beruntungnya ataukah sialnya, Jihoon tidak pernah mengabaikannya saat ia mengajak namja mungil itu berbicara, yang mana membuat Soonyoung jadi lebih dekat dengan Jihoon, hingga membuat rasa tertariknya menjadi rasa suka. Dan saat rasa sukanya makin membesar, Mingyu kembali.

Dan Soonyoung sadar takdir tak selamanya baik, tidak semua yang kau ingini bisa kau miliki. Dalam hal ini, Jihoon adalah yang tak bisa ia miliki. Tapi mungkin ia bisa mengubahnya sedikit jika ia berusaha dan berjuang lebih keras. Ya, mungkin saja.

.

* * *

.

"Seungkwang, aku mau bercerita sesuatu."

Seungkwang megerutkan dahinya, otaknya berpikir sangat keras sekarang. Jihoon semakin hari semakin aneh. Hari ini, tiba-tiba saja namja itu datang ke rumahnya. Jihoon memang kadang berkunjung ke rumahnya, tapi itu hanya jika mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas. Dan hari ini Jihoon merelakan jadwal tidur siangnya hanya untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Kau mau cerita apa?"

Jihoon menghela nafas sebelum memulai.

"Kau mungkin benar, aku memang sedang jatuh cinta."

Seungkwang mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, "Lalu di mana letak masalahnya?" tanyanya.

"Masalahnya, orang itu bukan Mingyu."

Seungkwang kini menjatuhkan rahangnya. Ternyata ada orang yang lebih kebal darinya dan Mingyu hingga mampu membuat Jihoon jatuh cinta. Ia tahu, Jihoon menjalin hubungan dengan Mingyu bukan karena Jihoon menyukainya, tapi Jihoon hanya merasa nyaman bersama Mingyu yang selalu menuruti permintaannya.

"Orang itu siapa, Jihoon?" Tanyanya antusias.

"Soonyoung. Kwon Soonyoung."

Seungkwang membulatkan matanya. Ia tak pernah menyangka orang macam Soonyoung mampu mencairkan hati Jihoon. Sooyoung itu memiliki tingkat keaktifan hampir sama dengannya, dan Jihoon memiliki tingkat keaktifan yang hampir sama dengan batu. Apa jadinya jika mereka bersama? Atau mungkin itulah yang orang sebut dengan saling melengkapi.

"Lalu kau mau berpisah dengan Mingyu?"

Jihoon menggeleng lemah.

"Lalu kau mau main serong?"

Dan Jihoon melempar Seungkwang dengan bantal kursi.

"Kau kira aku ini apa? Aku tidak serendah itu."

Seungkwang memeluk bantal yang dilemparkan padanya tadi. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Jihoon lagi-lagi menggeleng.

Seungkwang sebenarnya kasihan pada Jihoon, tapi ia juga tak bisa menyuruh Jihoon untuk melepaskan Mingyu dan mengejar cintanya. Jihoon tidak seperti itu. Ia akan menjaga orang yang disayangnya agar tetap berada di sekitarnya.

"Jihoon, itu terserah padamu. Hanya ikuti kata hatimu. Aku tak bisa memberimu masukan untuk apa yang harus kau lakukan. Keputusan itu ada padamu."

Jihoon diam. Ia membaringkan kepalanya di sofa dan menutup wajahnya.

Meski ia sangat menyukai Soonyoung, tapi ia juga tak bisa meninggalkan Mingyu begitu saja. Baru kali ini ia merasa sangat serakah karena ingin memiliki keduanya.

Ia sangat menyukai Soonyoung, dan rasanya ia sudah benar-benar jatuh dalam pesonanya. Tapi Mingyu itu sangat baik padanya, dan ia tak bisa melepaskan Mingyu yang sudah sangat ia kenal untuk mendapatkan Soonyoung yang baru beberapa hari ini ia kenal.

Jihoon tau ia harus mensyukuri apa yang telah ia miliki dan tidak menjadi serakah hingga akhirnya ia tidak mendapatkan salah satunya.

Ia yakin ia tak akan mampu membuang perasaannya secepat kedipan mata. Dan ia sangat yakin ia tak akan mampu menatap Soonyoung tanpa mengingat perasaan sukanya. Ini akan sangat menyiksa, tapi Jihoon itu ahli dalam menyembunyikan perasaannya.

.

.

.

 **..END..**

.

.

.

Aku tahu ff ini aneh, alurnya yang kecepatan, typo banyak, endingnya ngeselin dan segalanya. Maafkan aku.

Ada yang mau ngasih masukan? Silakan. Ataukah kritikan? Boleh, itu akan sangat membantu.

ok, sampai jumpa di fic yang lain


End file.
